Dominate
by bam95 2
Summary: Merry Christmas and Happy holidys peoples. Heather x Lindsay. Possibly a one-shot Rated M for SC
1. Dominated

**If you don't like Femslash, stop reading here ^-^**

**Might be more than a one-shot, depending on reveiws. (i need more than 5 to continue this as a story)**

**The idea just popped into my head that Lindsay and Heather spent most of there time together wile on the island. So this is what I think happened behind the scenes.**

**Lindsay and Heather DO NOT belong to me. However this story and very akward scenario do. Enjoy.**

* * *

Heather softly pulled the girls mangled blonde hair. She never felt so great before. She was in control at this moment. She was dominant. And she loved the feeling. The blonde girl below moaned in pleasure as Heather ground her hips into hers in an effort to hear another moan escape her lips. She smirked after hearing a delighted groan escape the girls lightly glossed lips.

Lindsay hadn't expected this from her. She didn't seem as interested in her before. Yet the blonde found Heather on top of her. And even more, she found herself liking the feeling of being dominated. Especially when it was something this dirty.

Both girls, overpowered by the moment, had failed to notice or care that a challenge was going on while they were in the cabin. They were too busy enjoying the others touch.

With Lindsay pushed up against the left wall and Heather in between the girls legs, they began to explore each other's mouth. Sliding her tongue into her mouth, Heather couldn't hold it in her any longer. She groaned as Lindsay softly scraped the bare part of her back with her puffy pink nails. It turned her on even more when Lindsay challenged her for dominance. Heather wasn't aware that Lindsay was a great kisser. But she soon found this out.

Lindsay, although an expert at the art of seduction and usually the one in control, had found herself out matched. Heather prevailed and had once again taken her position to lead the kiss. They couldn't stand in anymore. They knew where this was leading. And they didn't stop.

Making their way to one of the many bunks, they had began to undress each other. Before you could say 'Wawanakwa', the girls lie before each other, bodies bare. They knew that things would be different after the next step, but they took the risk.


	2. Dream a dirty dream

**Well 5 people were kind enouh to revieww. **

**And I thank those 5 people. **

**This chapter is for you guys!**

* * *

Lindsay emerged from her sheets, unaware that no one was inside the cabin. _'Damn'._ Her dirty dreaming had once again taken over her unconscious form. A sigh exited its way from her mouth. She felt as if her 'habit' wouldn't stop. This had been her second time her fantasies and dreams collided to form a paradise in her mind. Yet she always would wake up feeling empty, knowing that Heather would never return her amorous feelings back.

She had finally come to realization that everyone in the cabin had left. She had overslept, letting everyone get a head start on the day before herself. She mentally kicked herself for not automatically awaking at 7 o'clock on the dot like she does normally.

Tripping out of the bed as she got up, Lindsay wound up on the ground. She groaned in pain. _'Today's gonna be a long day.'_

_

* * *

_

Heather waited for Lindsay to come into the Mess Hall. Her impatience was getting the better of her, and she soon found herself stabbing away at the slop Chef apparently surpassed as 'food'. Soon, Lindsay tumbled into the Mess Hall and took her rightful spot next to Heather at the Gopher table.

"Where were you?" Heather questioned, raising one eyebrow to give off a menacing look. Lindsay could hardly speak. She was both stunned and shocked. She was still half asleep and Heather's mood was making her scared. She knew that if she didn't respond soon, she'd unleash hell upon her.

"Sorry, I slept in." was her trembled reply. Heather looked unforgiving and simply stared at the blonde coldly. Lindsay felt as if she had just committed murder, for tears now brimmed her soft blue eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her dear Heather.

_

* * *

_

The challenge was simple. Protect your team's flag, steal the other team's flag. Simple, right?

But for a simple challenge, the Gophers had seemed vexed. People were going in different directions, ignoring each other and what not. The Bass had triumphed over the stumbling Gophers without an effort.

_

* * *

_

While walking back to the cabins by themselves, Heather, infuriated about the Gopher's losing the challenge, took it out on the only person she could at the moment.

"Lindsay!" Heather had been making Lindsay miserable. She had been yelling at her, calling her names such as whore, and ditz. She felt a pain strike her heart as Heather treated her like dirt. This was nowhere near the image her mind portrayed her 'angel'.

A single tear slid down her face. It reached her cheek, trailed her jaw line, and fell to the ground.

"Are you crying?" An incredulous Heather asked the now crying Lindsay. Her features soften from the usual harsh appearance. She stared dead at Lindsay, who like a deer in the headlights, stared back. The moment's disposition changed.

Heather looked away, staring at a near by tree. She couldn't stand looking at people crying, especially not Lindsay. For an odd reason, unknown to her, she couldn't deal with making Lindsay sad. And still, here she was, making the poor girl cry.

Sighing, Heather had mumbled an apology to Lindsay, who caught every word she said. A small smile found its way onto her face. Blue eyes shined more radiantly as they regained the meaning to what just happened. Heather had apologized. It was as if the apocalypse was to happen any minute.

A second later and Lindsay stole a glance at the dark haired vixen. She was ahead of her walking at a fast, hurried pace. Lindsay quickly followed after the seemingly flustered teen, her blonde hair trailing behind her

* * *

**Well i'm working on chapter 3. So please R&R, and i'll update soon!!**

**=]**

**^.^**


End file.
